Enemies
by hoachic12
Summary: When Nina returns to Anubis once more she has a little surprise waiting when Nina and Eddie need to work together to stop the evil at Anubis house. Will they fall for each other? Is Maria as innocent as she looks? Other Genres hurt/comfort and friendship
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost 13:months since I've seen him since I've even talked to him. I get up the courage to text him "Hey Eddie it's Nina how's things in England" I get phone call 5 minutes later it's Eddie! "Neens are you OK?" He asks "yeah why" I answer "oh no reason just that it's 7a.m." I laugh slightly "sorry I forgot time difference" I laugh. "So how is everything?" I asks he goes silent for a second "good" he answers hesitantly. "Oh well I I'm sorry for calling so late" I say "it's OK" he says sleepily. I head to bed and slowly drift off to sleep.

I wake up screaming and literally just a few seconds later Eddie calls "Nina are you OK?" He asks "yeah but how do you know?" I ask confused "I dunno sixth sense I guess" he says. When we finally end the call I get up to get a glass of water and I have a vision. I scream so loud I wake my Gran. "Nina what's wrong?" She asks concerned I just lie and say that I had a hallucination. After that she sits me down and begins to talk to me. "Nina I know you're miserable here and I can't live my last few years knowing I made you miserable" she says "no Gran I'm not miserable" I say but she knows I am "I talked to your principal and I'm sending you to England today" she says I stare at her in shock "really?" I ask feeling like I could explode "really" she answers just as excited I run to unpack.

After 10 hours of flying and driving I'm finally here Anubis house. I walk to the door and it slowly opens on its own I know I'm home. As I step inside voices fill my head "Nina" they whisper the door shuts behind me. I look around Victor isn't here neither is Trudy I hear footsteps out in the gravel driveway. The door opens and Patricia and Joy walk in "Nina?" Patricia asks her voice sounds shocked and angry. Next Eddie and this girl I don't know walk in. Eddie stares at me in shock but something's up and I'm going to find out what it is. "Guys we have a lot of homework so..." Eddie says before running to his room. Then Fabian and Mara walk in holding hands he sees me but he just says "hi"that's it. He goes to his room straight after dinner/supper. I go to knock on the bedroom door but then I heard talking I know it was rude but I had to listen "why are you avoiding Nina?" Eddie asks "because it's awkward why are you avoiding her?" Fabian asks then it goes quiet until Eddie talks again "dude something isn't right I mean do you not get how awkward it is for me like you're dating Mara big deal" Eddie says. Then I finally get the courage to walk in...

"Nina hi" Fabian says "Fabian I need you to leave" I say "w-why?" He asks "dude just get out" Eddie says in an agitated voice. Fabian leaves "Eddie I know something's up" I say he sits up a worried look on his face "OK I'm sorry I shouldn't have avoided you but hey some good came out of it right?" He says our conversation is interrupted by Alfie."guys there's a newbie come on" he says "this is Maria and she will be rooming with Nina and Amber" Trudy says "you.." I say recognising that she demon. "Neens oh my God I missed you so much" she says I glare at her "me too" I say through gritted teeth. Everyone stares at me "Nina that was rude" Fabian says in shock I frown "that's OK" says Maria. "You're spending too much time with Eddie" Fabian sneers now it's on. "What the hell did I do?" Eddie says "guys don't fight please" says Maria. Eddie turns his attention to her "OK" he says staring into her eyes. Suddenly Maria "faints" and Eddie catches her. "Thank you so much you're like my hero" she says he stares for a second but she miss judged that because he lets her go and walks away.

"Eddie what's up?" I ask "nothings up" he says "I know something's up I can feel it" I say he sighs "did you have a vision?" I ask he shakes his head "come on just tell me" I beg he shakes his head and kicks me out. As I leave I bump into Maria "oh hi Neens" she says cheerfully "drop the act" I say "what act?" She says innocently "oh come on" I say glaring at her "fine then but just remember everyone is on my side even your precious Edward I'll make sure I take care of him" she laughs "it's Eddie" I say annoyed "oh whatever seriously I don't care and just wait till I tell him your little secret" she laughs "he already knows because he's my" I begin and Eddie finishes "Osirian is the word you're looking for" he says "oh Eddie hi" Maria says "really?" I say shocked that she's still trying. It's breakfast and I am not looking forward to it. "Hi everyone I have an announcement" Maria says I stare at her in shock. "To Nina and Eddie the happy couple" me and Eddie stare at each other "what's wrong?" She asks sweetly Patricia gets up and leaves "Eddie how could you do that to Patricia and Nina..." Fabian says I start crying "but..but.." I stutter Eddie looks from me to the door "but.." I say again "but nothing Nina, a year can really change a person" he says I start to cry "Fabian what's your problem" Eddie says "what's your problem cheating on Patricia like that" Fabian sneers "nothing happened between us" Eddie says "what? I I'm so sorry I saw you kiss and I thought.." Maria trailed off. "We didn't kiss I wouldn't do that to Patricia OK I'M NOT LIKE THAT!" I scream "wow Neens cool it" Eddie says before getting up and leaving. I feel so alone now and now they're staring at me. "Neens I'm so sorry I had no idea" Maria says "shut it all of you just SHUT UP" I scream "Nina calm down it was just a mistake" KT says "I'm - I'm sorry" Maria sobs. Everyone goes to comfort her and left me to sit there alone. I knock on Patricia's door "go away Eddie" she snaps "a-actually it's Nina" I mumble. "Get lost" she sneers I am about to turn away when the door opens... "Maria" I stammer "oh Nina I told you that everyone's on my side" she laughs Patricia walks beside her "oh Nina you're so pathetic" Patricia laughs. "W-what did I do" I say in shock they walk away laughing...


	2. Chapter 2 house of Drama

**I'm sorry I took so long to update and I know it's short but u know. I put some Neddie in but I love Peddie and Fabina too so I'll see because although I've always LOVED the idea of Neddie I kinda see them having a big bro little sis kinda relationship. I'll see and if you have any ideas PM or REVIEW! :-) **  


I'm a bit scared now, I mean what did she do to Patricia? My thoughts are interrupted by Eddie. "Nina are you OK..?" I stare at him thinking of what to say. "Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" I ask "it's just you're really distant lately to all of us" he says. "Eddie I'm fine OK you have you're own life you know" I say but I kinda regret it. "Nina if you can't remember you're kinda in control of my life besides you shouldn't be back here at all you know we made a deal" he says walking away, "Eddie wait!" I call but he doesn't look back and he's right I'm pushing everyone away.

I go to the sitting room I have to face them even though I really don't want to. I sit down next to Fabian, who's reading (as usual). "Nins are you OK?" I look at him "I'm OK, yeah of course" I say. He turns back to his book I know that there's truly only one person on my side and I have to get to him before she does.

I run to his room and knock at the door. "Eddie it's Nina open up" I say. He slowly opens the door "Fabian's not here" he says "I'm not looking for Fabian" I say. He smiles for a second "Eddie's not here either" he says I smile he opens the door. "I'm sorry I was really mean and I wish I could take it back" I say "maybe you can" he answers and I don't know how it happened but this time we actually did kiss, Fabian and Mara walk in making it really awkward. "Oh so you two are a couple then?" Fabian asks with a jealous tone. Eddie and I stare at each other and I blush just a little. "I should go.." I say leaving the room.

As I head to my room I bump into her. "Nina I've been watching you, nice work by the way I could never steal a guy as fast as you" she smiles menacingly. "Leave me alone Maria" I sneer "oh I will once I've ruined you're life I'll be gone" she laughs. I stare at her in shock, although I know she's capable of it.

After a long day and a dramatic Maria moment all I want to do is sleep. I close my eyes and start to drift. I hear a voice calling me "Nina.." It whispers. I sit up trying to shake it off but I know I have to follow.


	3. Chapter 3 House of New Enemies

**OK I know this took awhile so soz but I've been busy anyway new chapter enjoy!**

I walk slowly down the stairs and out the door. I end up outside the crypt and I'm surrprised to see the door creak open...

I walk inside to an empty room. I get a vision about Maria controling peoples minds. That must have been what she did to Patricia but that means she has powers too? This is bad I take out my phone but someone grabs me from behind. "Patricia!" I exclaim "oh Nina you're so pathetic don't you get it you're losng everyone" she laughs Fabian walks in behind her. "you might aswell give up now I mean no one's on your side, no one liked you before Maria came anyway they can't stand you" Fabian smirks.

"no Fabian not you too" I cry he just smiles and nods. Maria walks in with Eddie "oh look who's next" Patricia smiles Maria's eyes start tp glow "no Maria stop!" I beg. She ignores my pleads and stares deep into his eyes she suddenly falls back in pain as the light from her eyes reflect back to her.

"Eddie are you OK?" I ask concerned he nods and we turn to leave. As I walk out I her ANOTHER voice "Nina time is running out you mudt hurry the hour is approachig" they keep whispering I wonder what that means?


End file.
